percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Matortheeternal
__FORCETOC__ Welcome welcome to the wiki! AuRon The Drakethe outcast 21:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the welcome! Glad to be here! Matortheeternal 04:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Main Page, Theme, and Organization Listen. Song isnt on here anymore. Dont messaage her anymore, because there will be NO changes made to the wiki. Lenobia 04:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Just want to ask a question. What do you mean? Thepersonyouleastexpect 06:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::he means that sparrowsong isn't on the wiki currently. sometimes sparrow is on, most of the time shes not. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 16:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I deleted my message to Song after I realized she was no longer active on the wiki, which I found by looking at her contributions. I am sorry if I broke some sort of agreement in messaging her, I didn't know that that was forbidden - or why it would be. Lenobia, why do you feel that there should be NO changes made to the wiki? Isn't that the point of wikis? To change? And if it's for the better, why oppose it? I'm not going to change anything in the theme/main page/organization without permission from the wiki's current administrators (and because I can't edit protected pages). Why do you feel the need to oppose my friendly offer to help improve the wiki? I don't think anyone can deny that it can be difficult to find stories on the wiki, especially for new members and users who are unfamiliar with wikis. P.S. I took the liberty to reformat this talk page, I hope that hasn't offended anyone. Best Regards, Matortheeternal 17:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Im an idoit I didn't see who signed that. Yeah but please delete Matt Lewis. My friend in which I wrote about her brother gets really sad because of something I can't tell you about. And I agree that you should, delete any pages that have nothing on them.Thepersonyouleastexpect 17:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :The person you least expect: You're not an idiot. Lenobia did not sign her talk page post, I added that for her after she made it. I was going to note that, but I didn't want to appear rude or pretentious. I'm glad to hear that I have your support TPYLE (can I abbreviate your name like that? It seems easier, :P ) Matortheeternal 17:46, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I am not positive on this, because I am still a relatively new member, but from what I understand from older members, the last time a change was discussed for this wiki, huge fights broke out and many of the best authors from that time left and it is still a sensitive subject for some. In addition, no real changes can be made anymore since the only people with Bureaucrat powers no longer actively come on anymore. LongClawTiger 17:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Oh... I didn't know that. That sounds like it was a very terrible experience for the wiki. I now understand why Lenobia reacted as she did to my proposition for changes - for in doing so I was, indeed, treading on soft ground. I am sorry if I have offended anyone here in doing so. But, though the past events may be tragic, you can't just leave a wiki in a static state, rotting with disrepair - with memories of conflict still held in mind. I know that there is a chance that such a conflict could occur again if people tried to make changes to the wiki again, and I understand why users would feel against such a proposition as I offer, but you can't just leave a wiki without administrators. You can't just leave a wiki in a static state. Wikis are dynamic websites, they're born of change and live on change. It's the very definition of what a wiki is! No matter what has happened in the past, if this wiki is to have any future users need to put aside their differences, and work together to improve the site. I know how I appear to those who suffered due to the previous proposition for change - I appear as an outsider, barging in, and disturbing the peace. I understand these feelings because I have felt them myself. Please, understand that I only want the best for this community - both for future and present users. If you accept my offer to try and make this wiki better, then I promise you I will help in every way I can to make this wiki better for everyone. If the responses to this message are fairly positive I will create an official page for voting/discussion. Matortheeternal 18:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : :not to be a pessimest to your ideas, but I really don't want the wiki to change. the last big change made to it was the current setup that we have. It caused a lot of confusion, things got reset, lost etc. some people couldn't creat pages, someone left, but you get the idea. btw, the last person to suggust a change was "the avatar" or someone with a name like that... change is inevitble, there is a god of change, there are cults, our lives revolve around change, we wish for it. sometimes its not all that bad. just think about it. AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 18:50, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I know you want to change the wiki and stuff, but the aren't any Bureaucrats on this Wiki. All of them have left. Without them, as you know, we can't do any major changes. As for the re-organization and other small items you've talked about, you have to take that up with the other members of the wiki. I would suggest outlining exactly what you propose. This way the members can understand what you're getting at. Otherwise, they tend to respond negatively, or, at least, they have in the past. Just keep in mind that we can not change anything major due to the lack of Bureaucrats. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 18:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki~! It's nice of you to offer to try and make the wiki better, but: 1. As I'm sure a lot of users have already told you, we can't make any major changes without 'crats 2. This is my personal opinion, but I think the wiki is fine the way it is. Changing it would be like suddenly moving to a new house, or waking up one morning to find that your clothes don't fit. Or at least what it'd feel like for me. ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 20:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) AuRon, I understand your feelings, but change does not have to have those effects. If the changes are well-supported, well-meaning, and well-explained there should not be any confusion, or loss, or other problems. If everyone participates, and if we can "preview" the changes before we make them, we won't have that feeling, as Dafne put it, of waking up in a different house or with different clothes on. Yes, I believe that that feeling is not ordained to always accompany changes. But I hear you. What you are saying means that any changes must be unanimously supported and compromises must be made between all users in establishing a theme, main page, and organizational system that is intuitive and works for everyone. I will start making an outline of my suggestions right away, and if there is support for them we can go through the long arduous process of making them a reality while making sure they will deliver no detrimental effects to the community. Kakki/Kassi, I didn't know until just recently that there were/are no 'crats or admins on the wiki. But that can be easily fixed, as the Percy Jackson Fan Fiction Wiki is a part of the wikia subsystem, a wikia administrator can be contacted to promote someone. I've seen it happen before, and with the current situation, it would take little to no trouble to do so now, for this wiki. And I value your suggestion on outlining, that is a good idea and will definitely lead to a better understanding between me and the other members of the wiki. For without detail and clarity there can be little to no understanding. I will no forget the lack of Bureaucrats problem, though I'm not sure when I'll be able to spell it right. I think I'll just have to abbreviate it 'crats, as Dafne does. That seems a lot easier, without all the strange vowel clusters. Dafne, as I use this wiki more I feel that I start to agree with you more, at least, to a certain extent on certain subjects, that it is ok the way it is. I at least feel that the theme is not that bad. Though it is plain, it seems to match the general consensus and idea behind fan fiction. It reminds me of papyrus, or old paper. Which seems an adequate reminder for a wiki such as this. You could make it more interesting by giving it a background image, or by changing the colors around, but that's not really entirely necessary, now then is it. Indeed, I feel that there are more pressing matters than aesthetics. For one, I take serious concern with the main page and the organization of the wiki. When I first got onto the wiki I had no stinkin' clue on how to find some good stories. I opened up a few of the links from the top navbar, and just hit dead-ends. When I finally found the categories, I didn't completely understand what they were for or what they held. And I was still confused on how to go about finding some good stories. In the end, I had to go to Special:PrefixIndex or Special:ShortPages or Special:LongPages to actually start finding some of the stuff I wanted to find. This is not good. Though I am a new member on this wiki and will probably learn to navigate it better in the future, you must understand that, as I have been an active wikia member for two years and have created a wikia myself, it is not a good sign that I have trouble navigating the wiki. Think about how much trouble completely new FanFiction readers/writers have! And the main page wasn't very helpful either, with signed comments at the bottom as news (sorry I don't like it) and a waybig list of rules at the very top with very few links to other pages... it needs some work. Anyways, I'd better get to work on that outline before I get more opposition. It's not a good idea to start out on the wrong foot, amirite? Thanks everyone for the responses, and the welcomes. And sorry for the HUGE block of text, I guess I kinda overdid it huh? :P Matortheeternal 02:03, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Man, long messages. Yeah you can abreveate me name. And thank you for correcting me about my idiotic statement. Jade, daughter of Athena 04:11, January 30, 2011 (UTC) TPYLE :Jade: Ok, but you changed your name now D: . Your statement wasn't idiotic, you didn't know... (Didn't I just say that or something similar earlier?) And yeah, long messages, sorry. Guess I got a little excited huh? :P Matortheeternal 16:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I haven't changed my username-thats impossible unless you make another account-its just a siggie. (signature) Okay what ever you say. Jade, daughter of Athena/TPYLE!!! 16:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah siggie, name, same diff, idk. //working on outline still. Matortheeternal 16:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Progress Update Ok, as an update: the outline is progressing very well. I'll start posting it here later today. I think the ideas I've come up with so far are very good, and I'll make sure they are outlined very clearly when I post them. Matortheeternal 20:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm still working on the outline, I'll try to post a draft here as soon as I can, but I've been pretty busy lately with applying for scholarships and installing new components in my computer. Sorry for taking so long... -.- Matortheeternal 23:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Proposal Part 1: Reinvigoration of Categorization Hello everyone! I'm just posting here a link to my blog post regarding the first part of my proposal to improve the wiki. Check it out: User_blog:Matortheeternal/Reinvigoration_of_Categorization! :D Matortheeternal 05:39, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing Protected Pages First off, there are two levels of protection. One blocks unregistered users, and the second protects it from all except the admins. I am the only admin left that is active on this site, and yes, I can edit those types of pages as well as protect any page on this wiki, (or unprotect, for that matter). [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:13, February 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm aware of the different types of protection (I'm the admin of a wiki myself). Ok good, I was just unfamiliar if rollback equated to admin powers. Now if we want to update the main page/the theme of the site/the wiki navigation page we can do so through you with your permission. Thanks for the response, Matortheeternal 15:51, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Songbird1 Songbird1 is the ok'd account of Thepersonyouleastexpect. Just wanted to let you know, ( unless you did already).[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I meant her old account. Sorry, my iPod tries to fix all my words and sometimes it makes them really odd...[[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 00:59, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh great. I was afraid of that. I didn't know. Agh. I'll try to fix all those edits. Sorry Sally, sorry TPYLE. /fixing Matortheeternal 01:01, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh you don't need to apologize! Most people don't know, because most of the users that are active today were not active a year ago. I just wanted to make sure you didn't do all that hard work and then realize later![[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Are there any other situations like that this that I should know about? I don't want to make the same mistake twice. I posted an apology on Thepersonyouleastexpect's talk page. Matortheeternal 01:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Just one other I think. Lolita Goth is now Lenobia. Hermione6720 had another account for a short time but I don't think he wrote anything. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:49, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll keep that in mind! Matortheeternal 01:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Permission Responses Its okay with me (obviously). --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 01:57, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I thought as much, but I just wanted to check to make sure. Thanks for the fast response! Matortheeternal 02:00, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey btw people won't get the message notification unless you post it on their talk page, just tellin ya as it will get more responses probably faster. --The Others ([[Cal|'T']][[Matt|'H']][[Jason_Grant|'C']]) 02:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I've been posting my requests on people's talk pages. ;] Thanks tho. Matortheeternal 02:11, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, something bad happened on that account on camp half blood wiki, that I don't like to talk about. And it's fine that your catgorizing (Strange that I won second place in my school spelling bee if I spelled that wrong) my pages. Eva, Daughter of Hades/TPYLE!!! 02:58, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I just realized how many pages I've made. 31! That alot actually. Or to me it is anyway. Awesomeness! Eva, Daughter of Hades/TPYLE!!! 03:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for being so flexible TPYLE. :D Matortheeternal 04:08, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure Lenobia Nikki Nelson A7x Freak 04:20, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll probably get started on your articles tomorrow. For now, I need some sleep. Matortheeternal 04:24, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind you adding categories to my pages; plus everything is pretty organized so it shouldnt be that hard. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111: Fastest Hero Alive']] 09:40, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categorization Umm. I don't get it. (I apologize my brain isn't functioning properly today :P) But I guess it's ok that your Categorizing ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 06:27, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm just gonna add categories to your pages, no biggie. :] Matortheeternal 15:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Good job and thank you! Just want to say that I do notice you being very active with communicating with everyone around your edits. Thank you sooo much for your efforts. You are setting a great example for this community! :) Keep up the good work and please let me know if there is anything you need help with. LongClawTiger 09:29, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LongClawTiger. :D Matortheeternal 15:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) sure you can add/remove catigories, AuRon The Lost, Drake Russell, The Outcast 21:52, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Story Sure! Yeah, that story category is really stupid. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 21:54, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Just to make sure no one misinterprets what you said I added category in brackets after "story". The category has been dealt with. Matortheeternal 06:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis -- Update. Hi. I updated my Fan Fic. If you have time. Please have a read. Thanks ! ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Link: Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Permission to Categorize my pages... Granted...Go ahead :) Yours Truely, Aosh Hatchi I'm back After a 27 day leave, I have returned. Matortheeternal 16:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Minor edits Sorry about that, when I set up my setting on the Percy Jackson wiki, I was fixing spelling or fixing sentence structure. So most of my edits are minor Edits. Even on my stories, I add a story and then make minor edits to the previous chapter with a link to the next one. I didnt think it was bothering anyone because I dont make really big edits except when I add a chapter. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:32, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine, it was a minor botherance (no pun intended). But still, it's always good to wikally correct (wordplay on politically correct). Work on breaking the habit of checking that box every time! :] Matortheeternal 00:46, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I dont click it every time. When I started both boxes were checked and most of my edits were small so I left it on. It is more of a habit of forgetting to turn it off :::Oh, I didn't know you could set it as default checked. You can turn that off at under the advanced options section of the editing tab. Matortheeternal 00:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I know, what I meant was the follow page/minor edit were on, so I just turned the follow page off because I make a lot of minor edits on the other site. When I came to this site, I didnt know the settings caried over. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:08, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the categories. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah shurn, vunder bagh. (swedish) Matortheeternal 02:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Suggested Move Unfortunately, categories cannot be moved. You must remove the old category from all of your pages and then create a new category. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 03:12, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah I think we went over that already. I'm aware you can't "move" a category page. I s'pose I was thinking more so in terms of deletion but looking in hindsight I realize that wouldn't be the best thing to do before moving each individual article. Not sure what I was thinking then. :P Matortheeternal 23:26, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Categories (Again) I was thinking recently that I really liked the idea of categorizing articles by the date they were created. It was never a bad idea, but it would be so hard to categorize all the pages on this wiki! Also, if it was created, say, a year ago, and then the author decided to write it...or else it got adopted and changed by someone else, it would be logical that it would switch creation dates, in my opinion. If that's a project you wanted to get started on though, that would be great. I mean, if you want to. [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 03:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) : I could, but that's a big project. And I don't know if it'd really get much use out of it. This wiki is pretty laid back, so anything beyond a basic categorization system like what I proposed before is probably redundant and superficial. Matortheeternal 02:21, March 14, 2011 (UTC)